Myrmecophobia
'General Information' ' '''Also known as "fear of ants". We're a room, but not quite like any other. We also happen to have a beach a quarter of a mile away. '''Chatroom Definition: '''The name of the room is a phobia: (refered in the sentence above) known as "fear of ants". Not much is known about this "online" fear. But it's obvious that it refers to the ants of Kongregate, and some sort of fear of these ants. Another theory is that it's just a plain out fear of ants. 'Members of Myrmecophobia' On average, the chat has around 200+ users in the room. Among them, there are a ton of "usuals" in Myrmecophobia, so here's a list of some that are most common. ''FireandIce (Moderator/room owner) 1337al (Moderator) iwannakissthesun(Moderator) Commando57 Ice Wire EliteSlayerX2 (Developer) GeneralWhiskers sintendo337 Butterfly_Maiden GamerGuy249 gamepowner13 Malil GriffinGold lymebomb5 synomonia CrazedHippy valrossen Blarg400000 Peopleeater1333 bobxce ReconSquad fouzy98 SaifXD Mitsukai jaffa94 liberty_prime There are many more to list, but those are some of the most common. Trolls: 'For every good thing in this world, there's someone out there trying to destroy it. A ton of trolls have been reported, tracked down, and dealt with. Not meaning to list any names, we still have a certain person that contributes to being "a troll of Myrmecophobia." Let's just call these people: "Our average Joe" 'Teh Important (and boring) Stuff 1. Behave yourself in the chat. 2. Don't be a troll. A.k.a. No spamming or over annoying other users. 3. Tone down the swearing. It's okay to swear a little bit, but don't over do it. Other people are trying to enjoy this site. 4. Have respect for others, they will no doubt return the favor. 5. Moderators and Admins are there to help, not to be yelled at. (That also isn't accepted the other way around). 6. People who are "Grammar Nazi's" {Note from IceWire: That should technically be, "Grammar Nazis"} get on everyone's nerve now and again. If you ask them to stop (politely) they'll most likely stop. If not, get help. 7. When in doubt, call a mod. Head over to Modfriend's account and lookup mods that are online. 8. Private messages shouldn't be taken for granted. Make sure you know what you can and can't do with PM's. 9. These chatrooms are suppose to be for entertainment, so enjoy yourselfs. But remember, there are rules and guidelines you should follow. If everybody participates in making the chat a great place to be, it'll be a better experience for everyone. *Reminder: Everyone on kongregate are the same, no matter if they're just an average user, or an admin. Everybody should be treated with respect. If people aren't treating you correctly, then feel free to seek help. Bullies, spammers, and trolls are not tolerated on this site. 'Special Organizations/Characters' 'The Walrus' The Myrmecophobia community has developed a series of long running jokes, usually referred to in conversation. Among the most famous of these is that of user Valrossen, (Swedish for "the Walrus". As such, he is often called "Val" or alternately, "Valro") During times of extreme peril, he converts to Walrus pancake form, denoted by an extended underscore ( _____) In this form he can fit in people's pockets, and spends much of his time hunting Trolls, (users that delight in bombthrowing and causing trouble.) and talking in Swedish. He also hates when people say "sup" or such words to him, usually resulting in him showing his famous "Not Amused" pic. 'The Grazi' EliteSlayerX2, also called Elite and The Grazi, is a grammar nazi. This native of England can and will correct Grammar, spelling and punctuation in any and all posts, resulting in a much cleaner and formal chat. His services are always appreciated. The all-but annoying speech in Myrmecophobia This isn't just known as "motocoms," this refers to everything that...well....doesn't make sense to the average user. 1.Let's start out with the nicknames. Every user in m=Myrmecophobia has some sort of nickname to their username. About 95% of the time, their nickname will take off of their first word of their username. Example: WorldConquerxx would be "World." This isn't always the case, but it's usually the most common thing to do. 2. This is something everybody on the internet should know: How to show action. People may say something like this: "I want a cookie." Now, if they wanted to show that they went and got a cookie, they'd say this: "I want a cookie. *Gets up and grabs a cookie.*" See? The *'s represent actions, such as " 's represent speech. It's that easy. I sound like an idiot trying to teach someone how to read. 'Teh Info on Da Regs' Mods There are currently only 2 mods in Myrmecophobia: FireandIce and 1337al. Both are highly respected within the chatroom, and they both have some great history. FireandIce (Who has a lot of nicknames, but nothing really sticks) is currently the room owner (which is probably the 3rd time this has been mentioned) and has some great moments in history with this chatroom. Currently 16, Fire left the chat early 2010 (not entirley) but is coming back regularly throughout this year. 1337al, or "Al" is currently the only "everyday" moderator in this room. Al was brought to myrmecophobia through a mod call (the mod call was made by EliteSlayerX2), als gender is top secret. Developers The only regular developer is EliteSlayerX2 (known as Elite....or The Grazi). Elite's been a member of Myrmecophobia since he came to the Kongregate (June 7th). Currently 14, Elite is a known usual within Myrmecophobia. Regular members Commando57 (known as "comm") is the most known regular within Myrmecophobia. She's currently 13, and has been coming to Myrmecophobia for over a year. For the last month or so, Commando has taken a break from Kongregate, and nobody really knows what she's currently doing. GeneralWhiskers (known as gen or whiskers) is currently level 27 (age is unknown) and has been coming to Myrmecophobia for around a year and 5/6 months. People know gen as a pretty respectable guy, even though opinions may vary. He usually keeps the fort down if there's a fight going on. GamerGuy249 is currently level 16 and has been coming to Myrmecophobia for about 10 months. Even though he's usually respected, his moods may change. You never know whether he'll be your pal, or just plain out yell at you. Fouzy98 (known as fouzy) has been in Myrmecophobia since Aug , 2 ,2008. Every knows fouzy, who doesn't? Very friendly guy that just enjoys the chat and likes to have a good time with friends. He is very easy going and im sure if you meet him sometime you would be very happy. Sintendo337 (aka "sin") Member since Oct. 17, 2008 (He never moves chatrooms.) He is alwasy seen playing "fantastic contraption prius" and is never really playing a proper game. It is rare when he does. Sin likes to have good conversation and makes friends very simply; talk to him and you'll see :P Valrossen (called val or valro) Member since Jun 24, 2008. Spent the first 2 years in swedish chatrooms, but got bored and moved on to a random chatroom, which happened to be Myrmecophobia, where he settled and made good friend with most regulars. He is a frequent roleplayer, and always roleplays as a pocket walrus, and will hide in peoples pockets when someone is after him. Bobxce (Known as Bob.) Is a well known regular in Myrmecophobia. Bob is a somewhat cynical person, but don't let that fool you; he loves everyone. Except for trolls. He eats trolls. IceWire (A.K.A. Ice) is possibly one of the most enigmatically open of the Myrm Regs. He is known to show pictures of himself, things he is doing, and talk openly about his life, but not many know if this is actually his life he is discussing or a fantasy to escape from his true existence. He claims to be a writer, and has let a few of the regs read his novel. While he is generally pretty rational, at times he behaves in aggravating and irrational moods: calling out what he thinks is a lie, fighting with marijuana users and/or gays and/or wiccans and/or pretty much anyone else he disagrees with. Possibly manic-depressive. Possibly schizophrenic. Probably insane. Ice creates poor techno, fantastic writing, and interesting conversation topics. Refers to people he likes as "Sapienti", a term that the exact derivation, etymology, and source is unknown. He is commonly the friendliest person in Myrm, usually because he is defending someone. Can be quite adept at flaming out someone he doesn't like. Ice takes an acute interest in cataloguing the lives of other users, possibly because of said insanity. One of the most influential members of Myrm, he has coined the terms, "Myrm", "Kong" and nicknames the new users with their handles. A badge-hunter, he is the only reg to post badges, and is currently a level 24. A member since late August, 2008, his first account was forgotten when he took a short sabbatical, and was reborn as IceWire. to quickly gain the acceptance of Ice, merely speak politely to him, or ask him a question. He usually will take you under his wing, if you are a noob. If you are a higher level than him, he'll usually treat you quite respectfully. Reconsquad (Commonly Know As Recon) Member Since Feb. 27, 2009. Mostly Commonly Know For His Assasin Skills, So Just To Warn You In Advance Don't Get On The Wrong Side Of Him. A Dangerous But Silent Type Of Person Most Of The Time, One Of The Highest Levels In The Chat Room Level 35, Is Typical Playing For Badges And Usally Goes Off Half The Time, Then Talks Randomly When Everyone Thinks He Isn't There, But Is Alright Once You Get To Know Him. liberty_prime Member since Jun. 11, 2009. More commonly known as lib, liberty or prime (or 'primey' if y'all really want to annoy him), he has the annoying habits of A) Advertising his blog (which incedentally can be found at http://bowlerrant.tumblr.com/ ) B) slipping into accents and C) quoting things. He's a nice guy with a decent sense of humour, but will square off against racist/sexist/homophobic trolls with a vengance. Gets punched a lot, much to his annoyance. SaifXD Member since Mar. 31, 2010. Owner of the 'Fail Whale'. Attention If you aren't mentioned anywhere on here at any point, and your name is on the list, then feel free to write a auto-bio about yourself in this section. And please, I beg you; keep it short and sweet. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners